Cousins!
by want to be Mrs.Kai Hiwatari
Summary: I haven't seen any season of beyblade except for Vforce and the movie so if any character is out of character then sorry. My first ever fic plz go easy on me the real summary inside!


Title: Mates.

Ratings: T

Summary: Tyson has a cousin and he won't accept it. Tyson has a cousin who becomes frank with everyone easily and he won't accept it. Tyson has a cousin who fights with him but he won't accept his defeat. Tyson has a cousin… HELL! You all now know he has a cousin but whats with he falling in love with someone because of his cousin?

Disclaimer: No way! Hozay! I don't own beyblade or any of its characters. All I own is my first ever fiction, my OC and the silly idea. All the characters are own respectfully to Takao Aoki and not to a stupid authoress like me!

……

They collapsed and both fell on their butts.

"Watch where you're going you fool!"

She shouted on the navy haired boy but he didn't pay any attention and moved ahead.

The auburn haired and blue eyed girl got up on her self and cleaned her jeans and jacket picked up her books and ran towards her school she ran as fast as she could cause she knew that she doesn't want to be late on her first day at school.

She entered the class wishing that the teacher shouldn't be here.

While they were studying science and that new girl was getting really bored suddenly a hard thing fell on the floor of the class every one stood up and saw, it was that navy haired boy

"TYSON!"

said a cute girl in pink who was the class president

"why do you always come late" she yelled with anger

"Well; Hilary a three times world champ have to do a lot of works, not just studying" Tyson answered making Hilary red with anger and easily sat on his seat without any fear.

After all this, the teacher called up the new red haired girl and introduced her to the class

"OK class we have a new student here her name is Ellen , she is from USA and now she will be a part of our class".

Every one met Ellen and they continued with there classes.

After the school when Ellen was walking home she heard some familiar voices from behind but she didn't give any attention and continued walking.

She entered her house and saw that familiar old face and shouted

"GRANDPA!"

the old man turned with excitement

"OH! Ellen so you are here. How was your trip little sister" said her Grandpa

"Oh! It was great Grandpa I really missed you really! after all these years I made it home I missed you a lot! But grandpa where is that student of mine hun?"

Ellen completed with excitement

"Well he is …."

"Gramps I am home" suddenly a voice interrupted his sentence

"it must be my student right grandpa!" Ellen said with more excitement

"Well its him" grandpa said and ran out of the door while Ellen was secretly watching through the glass window because she knew that only she can see outside and the outsiders cant see her but she was really confused to see five more boys and her class president with that Tyson

"whats he doing here; that Tyson! I'll not leave him" she said with anger and looked at the other five boys and tried to guess that where is her sweet little cousin she always played with?

She met her grandpa after seven years so her cousin would have changed a lot.

Through the window she saw a very cute blonde haired and blue eyed boy, a long black haired and golden eyes boy who seemed to be a Chinese, a little one with his jeans torn off who made her laugh a little. He had red hair and green eyes and one more boy who was wearing glasses and had a laptop she was confirmed that laptop boy is in her class and another one with grey and black hair and blue face paint or tattoos on his face. She couldn't see his eyes as they were closed.

suddenly that tattoo faced boy started to come near Ellen she was confused a little bit that how can he see her? She hid behind the wall with fear but that boy wasn't coming to her he came to the door wall and leaned against it with his arms crossed

"phew" she breathed with relief and heard a voice calling her

"Ellen you can come outside" after hearing this she came out of the door and stood beside her grandpa. All of the boys especially that Tyson was staring at her like she was an alien or some thing

"HEY! little dude here is your new martial arts teacher and your cousin which u met seven years ago ELLEN!" grandpa said moving towards Tyson with Ellen

"MY COUSIN!" shouted that navy haired boy now well known by everyone as Tyson

"HIS COUSIN!" Ellen joined that Tyson

"You must be kidding grandpa right!" said the both of them and started to stare their grandpa

"Well yeah she is your cousin Tyson and now She will teach you martial arts instead of me. You have passed all my courses, now its turn to meet a champ in the fight or else I'll make you repeat all the lessons!" grandpa said with enthusiasm and also warned Tyson

"Alright Alright, I accept! you won grandpa"

After the agreement Ellen started to introduce her self with all of the other guys by shaking hands first that cute one who introduced himself as Max then that Chinese boy named Ray that torn pants as Daichi the glasses one as Kenny (chief) our class president as Hilary and then she turned towards the door to meet that tattoo boy she moved her hand to shake it with him but he didn't show any movement at all besides he didn't even open his eyes

she turned to Tyson but he only gave her a mischievous smile when she turned to that tattoo boy he started to walk by

"don't you have a name, tattoo boy!"

she said from behind. Every one started to stare them as one of them will eat the other one

"Kai" that tattoo boy gave a very small answer and continued walking and leaned against the other wall.

Every one gave that sweet anime sweat drop.

"What?" Ellen asked surprisingly to every one that why were they looking them like that

"OH! Nothing just nothing"

said Max

"come-on Tyson we shouldn't waist our time I want to see you on the beach in twenty minutes or else"

Kai gave an order to every one and they started to get ready

"whats with him cant he talk a little politely instead of giving orders"

Ellen asked to Ray

"well if he didn't give orders so how can we say that he is our team leader and one and only Kai" answered Ray

"team?"

"yeah you know the blade breakers, world champ"

"world champ in WHAT"

"don't you know about beyblade Ellen" asked that Max

"Yes of course I know! I myself am a beyblader. OH! So, you mean to say Max that you guys are the world champ BEYBLADERS! GREAT!" Ellen said excitedly

"at last you knew" Tyson murmured in his mouth

after this conversation they all went to follow their leader's command

----

Read and review please!


End file.
